A Son's Love
by MadamMalfoy2
Summary: After the events of OotP Narcissa Malfoy finds herself feeling alone and depressed until one night she finds comfort in a place she never thought possible. WARNING: This story contains incestuous situations. If this bothers you, then please don't read it


Rating: R for incest

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, nor any of the other characters...I certainly am not making any money off this so please do not sue me.

AN: Thanks to my beta Joy..love ya. Please tell me what you think of this fic. Feel free to email me! MadamMalfoy@hotmail.com

A Son's Love

She sat in a high backed chair, swirling her brandy around in its snifter. She found herself spending most of her evenings in this manner, ever since he had been taken. She closed her eyes and let the scene play over and over in her mind.

She had settled into one of her favorite chairs in his office, waiting for him to return from the Ministry. Hour after hour passed, and she began to worry. This wasn't like him, he had always been known for his punctuality, especially where she was concerned. She loved him as greatly as he loved her, there was a sense of responsibility in their marriage, and he had always made her feel safe. As she began to panic, she heard a rapping on the window. She got up and quickly crossed the room, hoping that he had sent the owl to let her know he was safe, but instead of the eagle owls she was accustomed to, it was a plain brown owl, carrying an official looking letter. She unrolled the parchment quickly and read in stunned silence.

Dear Madam,

Your husband, Mr. Lucius Malfoy, has been taken into custody on suspect of aiding and abetting members of the Dark Forces in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and infiltrating the Ministry of Magic. He will remain in custody at Azkaban Prison until further notice, pending his upcoming trial. Date and time will be announced.

Have a Nice Evening,

Luwus Dreas

Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Narcissa had stared at the letter blankly, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her husband was going to be standing trial, and could possibly end up in Azkaban with no hope of release. _How could this happen?_

Ever since that night after the trial in which he had been convictedand sent him to Azkaban for the rest of his natural life, Narcissa had taken to brandy, and a great deal of it. Draco had begun avoiding her because of it, and she certainly didn't blame him. She stared at her glass for a moment before willing herself to stand. She placed the snifter on Lucius' desk and left the room, headed for her own bed chamber.

It was fairly late, and she knew that Draco would be sleeping now. Before he had been sent to prison, Lucius had arranged for Draco to have a private Quidditch tutor over the summer holidays and her son would be waking early the next morning. Amazingly, very little had changed around the Manor after Lucius left. Life went on without him, and as much as she hated to admit it, Narcissa had resigned herself to face the fact that she might never see her husband again. She tried to push the thoughts from her mind as she climbed the stairs to the east wing where the family rooms resided.

She walked quietly and carefully, so that her footsteps would not wake her sleeping son. Narcissa stopped when she came to his door, and pushed it open slightly. Draco was indeed asleep. His pale hair splayed on the pillow, the moonlight casting a faint shimmer upon it so that it looked like a platinum halo surrounding his flawless face. She had always marveled how much her son looked like his father; perfection itself couldn't have been more beautiful than they were. She removed her shoes and padded soundlessly into his room.

Narcissa stood at the end of his bed, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he slept**.** She had often allowed herself the guilty pleasure of watching her only child sleeping, when his face was completely relaxed, looking quite innocent. Of course, he couldn't have known that she was here; Draco had always been a sound sleeper. She smiled as she peered down on him, reminded of when he was still small enough to curl in her lap and fall asleep, winding a strand of her hair around his tiny porcelain finger.

Narcissa walked over to the side of the bed and sat down gingerly on the edge, sweeping a few stray locks out of his face and tucking them gently behind his ear. He released a long breath and she sighed. She hoped now that Lucius was gone, he might change his ways, not follow in his father's footsteps. She closed her eyes and as silent tears began to stream down her face, she thought of Lucius again. _How could he do it, how could he leave me like this?_

She opened her eyes and was startled as her gaze met the cool silver of her sons. "I'm sorry Draco, I'll go..."

"No mother," he said groggily, his words slurred slightly from sleep. "Come here." He held his arms out to her and she hesitated momentarily before falling into his arms, the sobs that had threatened to overtake her for nearly a month, finally breaking through the surface. She hated to let Draco see her this weak. They had always taught him to be strong; to never let anyone see his emotions, let alone see him cry. Yet here she was, sobbing unabashedly on his shoulder like a child He was stroking her hair, whispering words of comfort to her as she cried for her lost husband.

She broke away from his embrace and looked him in the eye, "I'm sorry darling, I'm sorry he left, I'm sorry..."

Draco wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "It wasn't your fault mother, he knew what could happen if he were caught. He was prepared to risk his life, so should we have been."

"Perhaps," she whispered in response and smiled at him, in spite of her precarious state. She had always been held in awe by the power he commanded over her. That she could love one person as deeply as she did Draco frightened her, yet comforted her in a strange way. It helped her to remember that under her cool exterior, she really did have a heart.

"Don't cry mother," he said as he softly stroked her hair, "please don't cry." He placed his forefinger under her chin, and lifted it, so that their eyes met briefly before he moved to whisper in her ear, "Let me take away your pain."

Narcissa closed her eyes and felt his hands traveling through her hair, down her back to rest at the base of her spine. She let her head fall onto his bare chest, and listened to his heartbeat, willing the steady rhythm to send her to sleep.

The two of them lay together for a while until she felt Draco's hands slip slowly lower down her body. Narcissa's eyes fluttered open and she felt the breath leave her as their eyes met again. They were hooded and full of sleep, and deeply seductive. He had Lucius' eyes, they were breathtaking, and she had to remind herself that this was not her husband she was laying with, but her son. She realized that she would likely never lay with her husband again. A single tear rolled down her cheek and Draco caught it on the tip of his tongue, causing her to shiver and involuntarily close her eyes.

He kissed her cheek where the tear had been, then the tip of her nose. He kissed every feature on her face, all the while muttering "So beautiful," and "precious". She sighed as he continued, and when he met her lips, he whispered "beloved" and pressed his own gently against them.

She was startled, but she couldn't pull away. Her mind was telling her this shouldn't be happening, but her body and heart were telling her very different things. She had been so lonely, and this felt so right, so familiar.

She felt her lips open under his, and he filled her mouth with a sweet warmth that was so intimate and tender, she felt like crying all over again. She felt his hands leave her body as he rolled her over onto her back so that he was now looming over her. He was almost the same size as Lucius, given that he was only sixteen years old. But she didn't want to think about that now, all she wanted to think about was how wonderful he made her feel, how loved.

Draco trailed gentle kisses along her jaw line and down her throat. Narcissa kept her eyes closed and arched her neck, allowing him more of her skin to claim.

She brought her hands up to the back of his head, and carefully twined her fingers through his silk spun hair; hair that was the color of moonlight and almost identical to her own. He slowly made his way down her neck then raised the hem of her gown to make lazy circles around her navel with his tongue.

"Draco my love," she panted, "you don't have to do this...you don't..."

He raised his head enough so that their eyes could meet, and interrupted her with his gaze. "I want this, mother. I want you, I always have," he said and gave her a look that was full of love, and hunger, and desire, and wanting. It astonished her, and aroused her more than she ever imagined she could be, to the point where she new that she should be appalled at her body's reaction to him, to its own creation. But she couldn't think about that now, she wouldn't taint something this beautiful with thoughts of morality and social acceptability. All she wanted to do was concentrate on the way his silken fingertips were tracing languid patterns on her thigh.

"Darling," she whispered, and caressed his forehead, and every other part of him that was within her reach. He ceased his downward course to reclaim her lips in a heated kiss. He held his body closely against hers and she could feel the evidence of his desire gently pressing into her abdomen. The realization of this made Narcissa moan lightly, and in return Draco let out a low growl.

Narcissa pulled away from his lips and began nipping and sucking her way along his neck, down to his collarbone.

"No mother, let me do this for you," he said as he pushed her back onto the bed. She nodded and whimpered, almost imperceptibly at the loss of his skin, but she complied and relaxed against the soft pillow. Draco kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose and smiled seductively before setting his hands on a journey to memorize every curve and line of her body.

He unfastened the three tiny buttons at the top of her white cotton gown and slipped the straps off her shoulders, trailing kisses where the fabric had been. He continued to slide the gown off her arms, past her hips and down her legs until she was free of it. Draco sat up, folded the gown carefully and placed in on the side table in a manner that was so loving it made her heart soften. This combined with the loss of his warmth caused her to shiver, and Draco, having noticed, quickly covered her once more, whispering that he wouldn't leave her again, that he would never leave her. Narcissa knew this wasn't true of course, that no matter how sincere he was, all children left eventually, but for now, in this moment, he was hers, utterly and completely.

She gasped as his hand found her breast, and a small piece of a month's pain had been erased. His hands healed her, his lips nurtured her, his tongue brought back memories of happiness and peace.

With each thrust, broken pieces were mended, each caress brought closure to her anguish.

They lay there, limbs entangled, strands of blonde tickling each others face and neither wanted to move, not wanting to break the stillness of the moment. Narcissa felt a small kiss on the base of her neck, heard a murmured, "Je t'adore" and then felt hot, steady breath on her skin as he drifted to sleep. She sighed and new that she would never forget the power of her son's love.


End file.
